


First Dates

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: All the times that Dimity thought were dates between Hecate and Pippa and the reality
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	First Dates

The first date they had according to Dimity was a candlelit dinner together at Pentangle’s, which was ridiculous, just because under pressure Hecate had admitted to her that the two of them had dressed up in new dresses, had done their hair and makeup especially for the meal, and got a little tipsy causing Pippa to stumble into Hecate and accidentally bump her mouth against hers.

The second date they had according to Dimity was Hecate attempting to teach Pippa a particularly elaborate traditional witching dance for an important social event she was obliged to attend. Dimity had caught a glimpse of them through the keyhole to Hecate’s rooms when she was tying her shoelace, apparently, just as Pippa tripped in a rather complicated step and Hecate had to catch her in her arms, scooping her up before she could fall over and do herself some harm.

The third date they had according to Dimity was Hecate inviting Pippa to the Cackle’s end of term staff party the evening after all the students left for the summer holidays. Hecate of course dismissed this as pure nonsense as it was a group event and just because she and Pippa had been found in Hecate’s bed worse for wear from drink the next morning by a grinning Dimity who’d been sent to find out why Hecate hadn’t turned up for breakfast, it meant nothing at all. Both witches were still fully dressed even if they were ‘cuddling’ while asleep.

Nothing had actually happened that night as frankly neither witch was capable after stumbling to bed drunk, but that was beside the point. None of these so called dates had actually been dates at all. Neither Hecate or Pippa consciously thought they had been, especially as they’d been having a full blown love affair since Hecate’s confinement had been lifted.


End file.
